monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lilith's Panacea/@comment-37731459-20190518034950
I find this magical potion particularly interesting, and its information just as so. As a Sigilist and a Divinator, I'll break it down from my perspective: As a physical object, it has the appearance of a Mana Cage, but given that such a device would be occupying the bedchamber of the Overlord and her Husband, being the two most powerful sexual entities to exist at this present time known-of, the purity and rawness of such excessive mamono mana would as a magical object have likely by the very panting breath of their lovemaking, and a bit of nymphomancy, caused it to become alive much like any artwork golem or gargoyle. Thus as an independent treasure fueled by extreme sexual power incarnate, is likely seeking to release said power unto worthy humans, monsters, and realms, virtually doing the will of Lilith without Lilith-herself leaving Royal Makai. This is probably why nobody has found this potion artifact, but it is known-of by the most powerful of monsters and royalty, as it is literally a King-Maker/Queen-Maker Artifact the moment it presents itself to worthy users, indirectly receiving the blessing of Lilith and her Husband. Once used, it likely returns to their bedchamber for recharging. I suspect that there are ways to summon it to you, but the summons will probably be either accepted or ignored pending how it evaluates the summoner. As for the information provided, it reads like a Prophecy: "A woman who desires to gather the love of all the world's men, who has in mind stealing the hearts of all the world's men, will become one whose beauty and charm are devoted to love, but because they are a mamono, that beauty and charm will be used to obtain one man recognized as their companion." - I believe this refers to Miss Rubiana from Insignia Parlor “Femme Rouge”, using her Dark Insignias upon all the world's men through her customers, who's beautification and charming are devoted to love, and will eventually result in much like her customers in one day obtaining a husband of her own. It's probably a trade-off that because she's so desiring for a husband herself, that such need is translated artistically into the remarkable and renowned potency of her fleshcrafting, reaching a level of Omnipotence. "A woman who desires to become the strongest, by obtaining a partner who can keep up with them sexually for eternity, will become a mamono who can continuously raise their power without limit." - I believe this refers to Runya Runya from The Sleepy Magical Archive, who's unusually impotent of any magic herself, yet her ability to visualize and to translate what's in her mind into books such as her "Magical Baphomet" is alike itself been declared a form of Spell Formula, is I think no accident, but rather a clue as to where the nature of her power actually dwells, within her conscious and subconscious mind. She's a heavy sleeper, and thus a heavy dreamer, and an astounding thinker who is rich with knowledge, and such mentality is critical to mana programming, which is why she probably has also been the author of "Comparative Mana Theory" and "Plans For Magically Constructed Futuristic Cities". If she only had an onii-chan who could pump power into her lonely-loli body, dare I say she could probably outperform the complexity of all wizards combined to cast the utmost immense of spells, reaching a level of Omniscience. "A princess that wishes to see her homeland rebuilt after being destroyed by an enemy nation, can get enemy countries wrapped up in mamono realms just by staying there, and become a being who can resurrect all those who died as undead." - I believe this refers to Saphirette Spherica from Polove, along with her Dark Gnome, Dark Ignis, Dark Sylph, and Dark Undine, who used her claimed power as a Dark Matter to save her homeland from climate change and Order warfare, literally just by existing there, and is desperately in need of getting laid, by any man willing and able to make her into their princess? Considering the heroic effort it would take to even arrive at her doorstep, never mind the tentacle-party they're likely to experience once that door swings open, likely makes such a deflowered man worthy of being called prince charming. Nothing says hunger like a starving elementalist, and her kingdom of some of the most educated world-builders of any mamono realm, is just about the only green realm capable of competing with both Sabbath Library and Royal Makai/Succubus Castle Town in terms of knowledge, power, and influence, and given the nature of their craft upon entire realms and their environments, impacting within all things Earth-Air-Fire-Water-Darkness, reaching a level of Omnipresence. I think it no mistake, that three of the most sexually desperate and key figure females of the mamono realms, are likely describable subjects of such a prophecy concerning the mystery of Lilith's Panacea. If Miss Rubiana were to consume a single drop of the Royal Makai Mana Resource, she could upscale the potency of her Dark Insignias to the degree that would incapacitate the likes of Druella herself, and perhaps unlock within it new abilities of such a craft that are yet to be discovered. If Runya Runya were to consume a single drop of the Royal Makai Mana Resource, not only would she finally have a her own Magic Power, she'd be incapable of distinguishing between the Dream World and the Living World, and would literally be capable of thinking-up entire worlds and reality laws into existence or un-existence, according to her knowledge and study of mana, and may unlock new uses for it, and break old laws withholding the potential of monsterization. If Saphirette Spherica along with her Dark Gnome, Dark Ignis, Dark Sylph, and Dark Undine, were in total to consume five drops of the Royal Makai Mana Resource, would not only instantly secure the total domination of Polove, but would just as so be capable of any other realm they chose to turn into a new green realm. All of this for these seven monster girls, along with perhaps an additional Witch from Runya-Runya Sabbath to consume a single drop of the Royal Makai Mana Resource, all require as a Harem a Husband to call their own, and I think it only fitting that such a Man would be chosen by Lilith's Panacea itself, for him to consume a single drop of the Royal Makai Mana Resource, empowers him into an Incubus beyond the capture of any unworthy monster, who will be capable of collecting this Harem of 8 Monster Girls. Thus with 9 Drops Consumed, the power of the 10th Drop returns itself to Royal Makai for replenishment. That's what I see, when I read this page, and the Sabbath Grimoire.